Demonic Descendant
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of the twin sons of Sparta... But history forgets the third, who seeks to reunite his family. Rated T for violence, death and profanity. Somewhat follows games. Undergoing changes and revisions to first chapter. Chapter pushed to next Tuesday. On Semi hold.
1. Drifter

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about DMC. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(3 months before DMC3**

Nothing bothered Dante, the lack of business yes, but he wasn't mad.

The demon hunter looked around the room, things were much quieter then it usually was.

"You can stop leaning on the door, kid. You're not as sneaky as you think." Dante said, the figure walked in and looked at the Demon hunter.

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard then, I wasn't sure how this should have gone down." The figure said, he looked around the office, crimson eyes took in details before he looked at Dante.

"You knew I'd come, even if you don't know me…. Then again, I'm trying to remember you, so there's that." The figure said, Dante leaned back on his desk as the figure continued to look around.

"When you're as experienced as I am, things don't bother you as much." Dante said, the figure turned to him and nodded.

"The money issue does, I bet. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm older then you." The Figure said, he turned back to Dante and walked closer.

"My name is Seth before you say anything. I have no problem with being called 'kid', but if we are going to talk… We should at least get the names out of the way." Seth said, he crossed his arms and Dante saw a revolver handgun on Seth's waist.

"Something tells me you're here for something else, kid." Dante said, Seth looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am, I know you, and before you say anything, I'm not here to kill you. I know you can throw me through the wall. I know I'm tough, but you have more experience than me." Seth said, he turned and looked at the ceiling.

"But yes, I did come for something personal. You should add detective along with demon hunter, Dante." Seth said, Dante stood up and looked at the man.

The Black coat and pants weren't something he cared much for, then again, Seth had probably come to see him over the fashion statement. He wore white gloves and looked like he had a holster for a sword on his back which wasn't present at the moment.

"I would, but that's boring." Dante said bluntly, Seth chuckled and turned to him once again.

"Ok, fair point, and I came here because of family business. I'm trying to think on something and without my older brother around, this is where I felt I should come. Besides, nothing bothers you I know that…. But…" Seth said before reaching for his pocket.

He pulled something out and threw it to Dante who caught the object and turned it over. It was a burnt photograph.

"I'm not lost on memories, but that might be worth checking. I'm looking for my family and I know you're not a cop…. But the last guy I met pointed me to you." Seth said, Dante looked at the photo as if trying to make out what was on the photograph.

The phone rang and Seth looked at it before looking at the door.

"You might want to get that, I'm not going anywhere yet. I just got here." Seth said, he looked at his boots as Dante walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hmm…" Seth said while he looked at a sword on the wall, it was a claymore, something he didn't expect Dante to carry around for obvious reasons.

Then again, he was a demon hunter, a job profession which most wouldn't even consider taking much less knew about.

"Kid, you shouldn't take up photographs, just a word of advice." Dante said, Seth rolled his eyes.

"I didn't take it, that's my family on the photo. I haven't seen them in years since the Demon attack. The guy I spoke to pointed out you, Mr. Demon exterminator. I came here for help, unless you don't think you're up for it?" Seth asked, Dante looked at the photo again and then put the phone down.

"Kid, I will help… But first…" Dante said before eating a slice of pizza. Seth walked over as Dante set down the picture.

While the picture was burnt, the image was unforgettable. 3 kids with white hair…

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. I am new to DMC and I tried getting Dante's character right. As for** Seth **I will explain him next chapter. This story will take place throughout all 5 games. Next chapter is on next Friday and will show Damien and Dante at the start of DMC 3. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. In for a penny, in for a pound

Summary/disclaimer: **Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(DMC 1,** _ **Devil May Cry**_ **)**

Lady stepped through the remains of the front door, normally she would ask why it was demolished, but with the job she had been given… Which also meant one of her best sources for hunter jobs was dead, she didn't care much.

"Dante, something came up!" Lady said, instead of the gunslinging, pizza loving half demon appearing, a man who looked 10 years older then him showed up in jeans, black combat boots and a black tank top.

"He left about 30 minutes go with some girl, lady." The man said, Lady rolled her eyes, the man didn't know her name and the way he said it implied a lack of interest.

"What the hell happened here?" She asked, looking around at the demolished shop, the man shrugged and looked at the destroyed door.

"Occupational hazard." The man joked, Lady sighed and cursed.

"That's lovely, now I have to hunt that thing on my own." Lady said, the man turned and looked at her.

"Hunt a devil? Why? Dante won't be back for…. Whenever he gets back from Mallet Island. Left me behind even after all that…" The man muttered. Lady turned and looked at the man, it was clear he was either another hunter, something that was probably true.

Or he wasn't bothered by that line of work… And if she had to move or the Demon's trail would go cold.

"You hunt demons I'm guessing?" Lady asked, the man nodded and Lady walked outside before turning her head.

"Get dressed and c'mon, I'm going to lose the trail at this rate…" Lady stated, the man turned, shrugged and walked away.

"You keep some strange company, little brother." Seth said, grabbing his jacket and looking for his 2 main weapons, the great sword: _Vendetta_ and his pistol: _Damnation_.

"You coming?" He heard as he pulled the coat over his head and arms before zipping it.

"Be out in a minute." Seth said before walking out of the room, he stepped over the charred wood and remains of the door before stepping outside and looking around to see the woman on a motorcycle.

"Get on, the trail will cold if we don't go now." She said, Seth took a seat as they sped off.

 **(1 hour later, City of Traicere.)**

Seth walked through the city he heard was named Traicere, the city had seen better days if the cracks and fires in some alleys were anything to go by.

"So, they tell you anything about the type of devil we can expect?" Seth asked, Lady shook her head, the growls of something up ahead made things feel even more ominous.

"No." Lady said simply, Seth shrugged and continued to walk through the city, something was off, there was absolutely nobody here.

Before she could remark on anything something crashed through the wall in front of her, it slowly rose up and looked at them. It looked like a Human.

Until it drew a glowing black sword and Lady saw that if the creature was human, then it wasn't anymore. It sported bits of metal in an attempt at armor and had glowing blue eyes as it screeched and rushed at them, its red and black body, cracking with each step.

Lady reached for her pistol as the creature lunged at them, forsaking an ambush for a chance at a killing blow.

Then Lady saw it fall past her, cut in half as it exploded into dust. Seth put his sword onto his back once more.

"What was that thing?" Lady asked before more screeches cut her off, a pack of 12 or more of the creatures leapt down and brandished swords with 4 wielding what looked like demonic bows.

"An invasion." Seth joked before fully drawing _Damnation_ from his back and letting the sword scrape the ground.

He rushed the creatures just as Lady drew her pistol and fired, Seth leapt off a destroyed car to slash one of the Demons in half before turning to block 2 more trying to slash at his back.

He diced them in half at the waist and turned to see the bow wielding Demons explode into dust as Lady shot them, another Demon lunged at him and nearly hit him.

"These must be the Demons he said the main one brought with them! He called them something but I don't remember what!" Lady said while she continued to shoot the 3 Demons who tried to flank Seth.

"Not going to ask." Seth said, he kicked one of the Demons off the car before drawing _Vita_ and firing the pistol with his free hand.

The rest of the Demons fell quickly to the gunfire, Seth put _Damnation_ back in its holster and planted his blade into the concreate to lean on it while Lady reloaded.

"If that Devil didn't know we were here before, it does now." Lady said, Seth nodded and looked into the distance.

"Well, his buddies better put up more a fight or I might get bored." Seth stated, Lady didn't know if it was another joke or not, so she ignored it and walked past him.

"That Demon should be all the way at the top of the city, we should go before of these Demon soldiers come back." Lady said, Seth nodded and continued walking, slowing only to put his sword onto his back once more.

"Think they're going to be mad anyway." Seth said, it was clear there was many more of those Demonic soldiers, if the entire city was quiet, he doubted one Demon alone could cause such carnage.

If it did, he would kill it himself, he continued his pace, looking for anymore of the Demons that attacked him and Lady.

"He only told this thing trashed the city and then stopped at the top of this town?" Seth asked as they walked.

"He didn't say where it was, but if the burning buildings mean anything, then yes, that's where I bet it'd be." Lady said, Seth heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see more of the Demonic soldiers, a horde of them.

Before Seth could draw any of his weapons, a screech cut them off and a creature clad in sliver dented armor swooped down, they were gold and red with bird like eyes and maces.

"Oh, now they come with wings now." Seth joked, he drew _Damnation_ and before firing the Revolver at the Demons. Lady drew both her pistol and SMG and fired as the 6 creatures divebombed them.

2 of them were hit and slammed into buildings, but the other 4 swung their maces at the duo, one of the blows sent a car flipping through the air which crushed some of the Demon soldiers.

Seth flipped out of the way onto another car and continued firing, 2 more of the flying Demons slammed into parked cars before Lady shot down another.

Seth fired at the incoming Demons on the ground, they were mindless, but they still outnumbered the duo 2 to 1.

"There's too many of these things to handle!" Lady yelled, Seth turned to look at her.

"Nah, this doesn't feel like anything but-…" Seth started to say before he saw Lady getting forced away from him by more of the Demonic soldiers.

"A warmup." Seth muttered, he continued shooting as the last of the Demonic soldiers fell to the bullets. He was about to follow Lady and the horde of Demons when part of the building collapsed into the street.

"Well... Guess I'm going for a walk then." Seth joked before shooting the Flying Demon with _Damnation_ , he turned to backtrack before another building crumbled, leaving only one path.

"Ok, then, this way." Seth muttered, he holstered his pistol and began walking.

he didn't notice the cracks following him through the floor.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I changed things like Damien's name and skipped DMC 3. I want to develop this story outside of the games and this is what I did… I will explain Seth's relationship to Dante and his partnership with Lady next chapter. Next chapter will be next Friday and will show Seth fighting his first 'boss' demon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Snakes in the garden

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Seth flipped out of the way of the beast that had attacked him, it was a massive snake. Seth could see that it was easily the the size of the buildings around him with spikes running alongside its paleish green scales with two crimson eyes.

"Well, I didn't know we had pests like that here." Seth joked as he reached for _Damnation_ , the revolver resting on his side as the snake hissed at him.

"Human filth, you dare to track my master: Grendel, you shall be consumed like fertilizer! So, says the Demon General Nidhoggr!" Nidhoggr hissed while Seth smiled and drew _Damnation_ while flipping out of the way of the Demon's tail.

"Always has to be me, doesn't it?" Seth asked as he fired the revolver while he rolled out of the way, Nidhoggr screeched as the rounds slammed into his hide, he rolled out of the way before another flick sent him rolling back.

Nidhoggr lunged at him while he drew _Vendetta_ and blocked the fangs of the massive snake who then tossed a car at him. Seth cut it in half.

"Hey, you're going to run up my bill!" Seth yelled before he slashed Nidhoggr in the side, causing the snake to screech which caused more Demonic Soldiers to rush in.

"I am the commander of all Draugr in this city, boy! I will not be defeated by an ant!" Nidhoggr yelled before lunging at Seth who cut one of the Draugr in half.

Seth heard shooting, that meant Lady was nearby, he turned to see that more Draugr were rushing at him.

"I can't believe that he put a giant snake in charge of an army like this!" Seth yelled as he blocked Nidhoggr's fangs which lifted him off the ground due to the force of the blow.

He was slammed into a building by Nidhoggr, he felt pieces of glass and concrete crush and cut at his skin.

"Stupid human." Nidhoggr hissed as Seth was slammed into the wall, being pinned there by pieces of glass.

Nidhoggr turned to look at the Human woman there and grinned as she looked up at Seth.

"Your next, human. You will die like your ally here." Nidhoggr hissed before the part of the building exploded.

"What!" Nidhoggr yelled as Seth fell to the ground, he smashed the pane of glass that had hit him before tossing it into Nidhoggr who screeched and vanished, burrowing back into the ground.

He cut through 2 more Draugr and shot the last one before Lady looked at him in shock.

"You're not Human…" Lady said, Seth put his weapons away, dusting off his coat before turning to Lady.

"No, I'm not. I doubt we're see the end of him, if he's the General of these guys, then we're going to see them again." Seth said, he began to walk off before a shot near him caused him to see him again.

"What the hell? What was that for?" Seth asked, Lady marched up to him and looked into his eyes, she saw a resemblance to Dante, Seth was clearly older, but he was entirely like Dante in looks.

"Your related to him, aren't you? Your eyes are different, but you're like him, like Dante." Lady asked, Seth shrugged before turning around.

"I don't know, I don't entirely know. I might be, Lady. I know I'm not human." Seth said before he walked away, he paused only to turn and look at Lady.

"I'd go through the allies and backways, there's less of the Draugr there, their get more numerous and tougher the closer we get to the top of the city." Seth said before he vanished, Lady watched him leave before shooting a Draugr who tried to ambush her.

"This talk isn't even close to over, Seth." Lady muttered before she turned and walked another way, they'd cover more ground if they split up. She knew Seth was right, though, the closer they got to the top of the city, the more demons they'd run into.

Lady refused to let the Demons slow her down through, she had a job to do and she would handle it, she knew Seth could handle himself now.

She just didn't know how close she and Seth would get over time.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is a bit short, I wanted to show Seth's combat skills and a bit of his fighting style. Next chapter will show Seth fighting his way through the city and another talk with Lady. Until next, next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: Lady and Seth will be romantically together soon.**


	4. Grendel's Assault

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Seth left nothing but dead Draugr behind him, he brushed off his jacket and then leaned on a torn apart car.

"Hmm…" Seth said before 2 more Draugr before a hail of gunfire cut them both down.

"I thought you were taking another path." Seth, he knew without looking that it was Lady.

"We still have to have that talk." She said, Seth planted _Vendetta_ into the ground and leaned on it.

"And what do we have left to talk about? I told you, I don't know about my past… All I know is it involves Dante." Seth said, Lady huffed and walked closer.

"And yet your half demon… Sparda's sons were the only half devils." Lady pointed out, Seth nodded and leaned on his sword.

"You want to have a history lesson and question who I am…. Or you want to kill the ugly eyesore that's sitting in its throne at the top of the city?" Seth asked, Lady sighed and walked past him.

"I'm asking Dante when we get back." Lady said, Seth shrugged and leaned on _Vendetta_ one last time before he put it onto his back once more.

"Whatever floats your boat… You know Grendel probably has an army of these guys… Every Devil I fight seems to be like that… Just like the other who went after my sister." Seth said, Lady nodded.

"So, we just clear our way through them till we get to Grendel." Lady said, Seth shook his head and looked to the side.

"No, that will take too long and we have no idea if Grendel will run or not… What we need to do is corner him… Get his back to the wall so he can't handle us… Once we do that… The rest of the Draugr will retreat… Their master will be gone, without their master, they have no leadership." Seth said, Lady nodded.

"You kill the head of an army and they have no leadership…. What about Nidhogg?" Lady asked, Seth frowned and turned to her.

"Can you handle that big rattlesnake? I'm going to find Grendel and force him to fight me." Seth asked, he went to move before Lady stopped him.

"Why do I have to handle him while you handle that ugly freak of a Demon Lord?" Lady asked, she crossed her arms.

"Because based on last time, only I will be able to handle him... I'm going to draw him out… Plus that giant earthworm is going to try and block our way out of the town… He's not so tough…. Besides…" Seth said before he walked past Lady.

"It doesn't really affect our paycheck who fights who… So then… You have fun… I'll see you after I get back." Seth said before he quickly drew _Damnation_ and shot 2 more Draugr which tried to flank him.

"I really hate when they do things like this…" Lady muttered before the Demon in question popped out of the ground.

Lady saw a squadron of the Harpy like demons, he shot one before grabbing onto another which flew him into the city, trying to shake him free.

"I'm getting hazard pay for this…" Lady joked before she turned her launcher at the Draugr and fired a missile before the massive Demon General lunged at her, fangs ready to skewer her like a hors d'oeuvre.

 **(With Seth)**

Seth rolled and turned and shot the other Harpy through the head before he blew the smoke off the demonic revolver before he put it on his waist hostler.

"Hmm… Now, if I was a giant demonic ogre who's bloodthirsty enough to rampage through an entire town…" Seth said before a massive demonic mace whistled through the air.

Seth flipped through the air and slid under the weapon to see a massive hulking brute of a monster which had layers of teeth and black and red armor that looked like it was covered in a thousand blades and spikes, horns like a crown grew from its head.

"A son of Sparda… And yet not the one who fought the Demon Emperor Mundus… Nor the other who walks the island where the emperor now slumbers." The figure said, Seth chuckled and landed on a car which looked like it had been torn, beaten and then trampled into scrap.

"Ah… You must be Grendel… I see the family resemblance… Wait… What did you call me?" Seth asked as Grendel tore his mace out of the ground.

"You are a decedent of the Devil General Sparda…. And yet you have no idea of your heritage?" Grendel asked, Seth shrugged and pulled _Vendetta_ from his back.

"Maybe we should discuss this like reasonable adults… Nah, this is more fun." Seth joked before he lunged at Grendel. He had answers and Seth wanted them.

"Prepare to meet your father, child!" Grendel yelled and swung at Seth who smirked.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for this chapter being late, other stories and all… With DMC 5 about to come out, I'm more hyped then ever for this story… Next chapter will be on next Thursday or so and will show Seth fighting Grendel and Lady fighting. I also want to point out some of the chapters will be a bit late. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Grendel vs Seth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Nidhogg screeched as _Kalina Ann's_ missiles slammed into his side, an explosion cut them off at the top of the hill.

Seth slid down the hill, a trio of cars following him as he dusted off his jacket.

"I see the garden snake is still kicking." Seth joked as Grendel roared before Seth charged up as Grendel tossed a car at him.

"I'LL SHATTER YOUR BONES TO NOTHING, SON OF SPARDA!" Grendel yelled before Lady turned to see Nidhogg retreating, not wanting to take part of the fight.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you, lizard lips!" Lady yelled, Nidhogg began to bury into the ground as he left a group of Draugr to deal with her.

 **(With Seth)**

Seth dodged one of Grendel's swings with his mace before he fired _Damnation_ 2 times, the bullets carved through the air before they slammed into Grendel's chest. Seth rushed at him as Grendel slammed his mace at him.

Seth slid under it and then slashed his leg, Grendel looked at the wound and screeched in pain as Seth leapt off his mace and slashed his face, Grendel felt the sword tear into him as Seth flipped off him.

He slapped Seth away who slammed into a car, Grendel fired a burst of fire from his mace, Seth dodged under it. He felt the flames lick at his face before it demolished part of a building behind him.

"Whoa, you making a barbeque or something? I would have brought chips." Seth joked, he winced at the joke as Grendel towered over him, Seth rubbed his wounded arm.

"Your nothing but ant to be crushed…" Grendel hissed as Seth gripped _Vendetta_ with his other hand, brushing off his jacket.

"Well, time for round 2, Grendel…." Seth stated before another series of explosions and then a scream cut them off.

"Nidhogg…. Your useless fool." Grendel said before he saw Seth leap at him, he went to swing his mace, Seth swung _Vendetta_ at him.

Seth twirled over it as he slid to a stop, Grendel looked at his wounded arm which then exploded in a burst of demonic energy.

"You worthless…" Grendel started to hiss before Seth fired another round which caused him to yell as the bullet hit him in the head.

"Temper temper…" Seth joked before Grendel picked up the mace with his other arm, Seth aimed at his chest. Grendel was wounded and one good hit would either take Grendel out or it would weaken him enough to where he wasn't a threat.

"I won't lose… To a Son of Sparda, I will become king of the underworld!" Seth heard Grendel yell as he swung his mace again, Seth blocked it but slid back.

"Die, human!" Grendel yelled, he swung again, twirling the mace to put more power behind what he thought would kill Seth.

Seth spun to the side before he leapt onto the mace, Grendel went to swing the mace backwards, to throw Seth off.

Seth flipped off the weapon and towards Grendel's face, Grendel opened his mouth.

 _Vendetta_ hit its mark and Grendel collapsed to the ground, Seth dusted off his jacket, panting, Grendel looked at him.

"You… Might not have the power or skill of Sparda… But you have his spark…. And his bravery…. Or foolishness." Grendel said before Seth flipped off the fading demon.

"I thought you'd be tougher… For what Lady built you up as…." Seth said before he leaned on a car, he panted for a few moments before he twirled _Vendetta_ and put it onto his back once more.

"Your sibling is destroying Mundus as we speak… But I'm sure your find that out sooner or later…" Grendel said, Seth turned on him.

"Wait, what do you mean? Who's finishing off Mundus?" Seth asked, Grendel chuckled and then was silent forever.

"What the hell did you mean…" Seth asked as Grendel's body vanished, he turned and looked at the rest of the city.

"Ok, time to find Lady… Then find our way home." Seth muttered as Lady walked up the hill. All of her guns were smoking and wiped a small amount of blood off her face.

"Where… The hell… Is Grendel?" Lady panted out, Seth motioned to the ground, he looked at Lady.

"You good? Where's Nidhogg?" Seth asked, Lady pointed back into the city.

"Buried into the ground and left his buddies to deal with me… We're done here…" Lady said as she started to walk away, Seth walked next to her.

"I have questions for Dante…" Seth said, Lady sighed.

"I'm going to kill him when we get back." Lady said, Seth nodded.

"Your pretty good, I haven't seen someone take down demons like that." Seth said, Lady smirked.

"Not too bad yourself… Don't let it go to your head… We still have to get paid and then talk to Dante." Lady put in.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! And so, ends the first arc, I know the fights were short, next fight will be longer. I also want to point out I'm either cutting or putting DMC2 before 4. Next chapter will show Seth and Lady talking to Dante and will start the build up to DMC 2. Until next Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. The talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Dante looked up to see Lady and Seth walk in, Seth slid the envelope of cash across the desk.

"We need to talk." Seth said, Lady looked at Trish before looking at Dante.

"You're lucky he saved some for you, after we got back from dealing with Grendel, I thought he'd keep most of it." Lady said, crossing her arms.

"You must be Lady." Trish stated, Lady turned to face her, wrinkling her nose a bit before Seth motioned to the back, Dante got up and both he and Seth walked into the back.

Lady turned to Trish.

"Should I ask or are you one of Dante's partners?" Lady asked, Trish smirked and looked at Seth who closed the door behind him.

"Dante told me, seems you have your own partner." Trish stated.

 **(With Seth)**

"Ok, spill. Lady said I remind her of you and Grendel mentioned my father…. I don't know every part of my past, but I know who my father is… And that freakshow mentioned Mundus, so he knew something about both of us… He just didn't spill the beans before he croaked." Seth said, Dante was silent, Seth took that and the look on his face and blinked.

"She was right… Holy…." Seth said, Dante spoke up a minute later, looking over the picture that Seth gave him.

"Seth, how old are you?" Dante asked, Seth walked over and looked at the photo.

"About 10 years older than you… Like basically 30, why?" Seth asked, Dante looked at the burned photo and then swiped _Vendetta_ off Seth's back.

"What the hell!?" Seth asked, Dante looked at the sword and then turned to him.

"You might be right… But it's going to take a lot more proof besides one devil talking high and mighty about you and Lady comparing you to me… You think we're family 100%?" Dante asked, serious for a minute, Seth took _Vendetta_ and put it on his back.

"More like 30%, not many people have snow white hair and have a Devil Knight for their father… But your right, we're going to need more proof before we start that party…" Seth said, Dante nodded and Lady knocked on the door.

"Hey, I need to talk with both of you, out!" Lady yelled, Seth chuckled.

"She's as stubborn as me… I really hope that isn't the only mission where I fight with her…." Seth said before he leaned on the wall.

"We're be out in a minute, just finishing up the chat." Seth said, he turned back to Dante.

"We should keep them out of this for now… Last thing we need them worrying about is if we're related… Lady looked ready to pull my head off… I'd hate to learn what nasty business you and her had before I came into town." Seth said before he unlocked the door, Dante walked out first as Seth looked at Lady.

"So… What's the mission, got another big bad boogeyman scaring people?" Seth joked, Lady turned to Dante.

"I'm going to need both you…. Unless you're going to run off before I come to ask." Lady said, Dante put down the magazine he was reading.

"Business called, Lady, I answered." Dante joked, Lady rolled her eyes as Seth leaned on _Vendetta_.

"Well, as long as it's fun and we get paid well, I'm in… If you're not going to shoot at me." Seth joked, he looked at Trish for a second then turned to Lady.

"So… If it was an ogre, what is it this time? A giant eagle? A Bear? A giant spider who spits acid?" Seth joked before Lady smacked him on the head, Seth chuckled.

"I'm going to ask… Both of you are coming along, this thing is supposed to be twice as strong as Grendel." Lady pointed out, Seth nodded, he turned to Dante who was busy picking up a sword which he put on his back.

"He was a giant ogre, had an entire army of these soldiers that looked like Viking warriors… Had a big snake backing him up… Nearly ruined my favorite jacket." Seth muttered as he brushed off his jacket, he spun _Damnation_ and turned to Dante.

"So, that business trip of yours any better than dodging cars and fighting the biggest walking sludge pile on Earth." Seth muttered, Dante turned back as Lady walked out and looked at the duo, Seth cracked his back.

"Ok… How are we getting there? Not like we have a car or something." Seth said, Lady looked at the money on the table and Seth shook his head.

"I think Dante has enough money owed to you, Lady… I think we'd best find something else… Besides, I doubt that car is going to stand up to whatever is coming our way." Seth muttered. Lady sighed and turned to Dante and Seth.

"Ok, boys… Let's do this." Lady stated.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I might be putting in DMC 2, 4… 5 is Definity part of the story…. I also want to point out Lady and Seth's relationship might go along a bit fast. Next chapter will show Seth, Dante and Lady hunting another Demon and will build up to DMC2. Until next, Next Monday. Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Family of Demons

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Seth stepped out of the car to see a massive Hawk like Demon swoop overhead, cloaked in Orange and Black with spikes and armor, flames sprouted from its wings as it rained down ice.

"Well… Looks like someone's been feeding the pigeons." Seth joked as Dante stepped out with Lady and they looked at the portside area, it was the smallest town Seth had ever seen.

"I guess that big bat is what we're supposed to take down?" Dante asked, Lady nodded before she walked ahead of the duo, she turned to look at them.

"You going with me or chatterbox here? you going alone?" Seth asked, there was a screech before the massive Demon landed on a building, dozens of Bat like Demons with Blue lines and horns lining them.

There was Zombie like Demons with shades of Green and Purple, they carried swords and wore ghostly looking white and sliver armor.

"Why don't you both go together? I can look after myself, Seth, it would be real great family bonding." Lady said before she slid down the hill, Seth turned to Dante.

"You're really going to let her get away with that?" Seth asked, there was a cry as the armored Demons surrounded them, Seth sighed and put a hand on _Vendetta_ as Dante reached for _Rebellion_.

"Guess it's time to see if we really are family." Seth said, Dante smirked.

"Try and keep up, I'll try and keep this at level 1." Dante joked one of the Devils charged, Seth easily parried the blow and shot it in the head with _Damnation_.

Another roared and 2 charged Dante, he ducked the blade of one before turning and slashing it in the back. The other one stabbed at Dante before he planted his foot on the blade.

Seth stabbed through the Demon soldier before another spun off. Seth took a step back as 3 swords flew by his face.

He brought up _Vendetta_ to block the swords and turned to Dante, he had 6 of the Demonic soldiers after him, it seemed they were finally realizing they should just swarm the duo.

"You good? Let me know if I should kick it up a notch, hotshot." Seth said before he turned and kicked the group of Demons back, Dante did the same before he activated his DT.

Seth turned to see a tusk like, clawed and crimson cloaked Demon, Seth turned before a rather big Demon soldier seized _Vendetta_ as another punched him.

Seth roared in pain as they stabbed him with the blade, Dante easily slashed 2 of the Demonic soldiers in half.

"SETH!" Dante yelled, Seth roared as he stood up, he put a hand on _Vendetta_ and tossed the blade to the ground before he growled and his body exploded with power.

The Demonic soldiers were tossed away before Seth looked up with glowing blue eyes.

In his place was a brutish black and sliver looking Demon, with massive talons, his veins glowed with purple energy and 2 wings emerged from his stone like back. He also had horns on his head which looked like they could be made of solid bone.

He seized _Vendetta_ and swung around before he punched one of the Demonic soldiers into the horde, destroying it.

"You really are like me…" Dante said as Seth swung and slashed the soldier in half who went to attack Dante.

"Fight now… Talk about family when we take these walking Halloween decorations down a notch." Seth growled out before he managed to stab another 2 Demon soldiers and tossing them to the side before shooting another.

Dante drew _Ebony_ _and Ivory_ and fired as he and Seth's Devil Triggers wore off, the Demon soldiers retreated as 4 fell to the gunfire.

Seth and Dante looked at each other, Seth put his sword on his back.

"I think you just put a lot of my doubts to rest… But it gives me a lot more questions." Seth stated before Dante put _Rebellion_ on his back.

"Well, let's go find them." Dante put in, Seth nodded and went to go down the hill.

"Seth." Dante said, Seth turned to look at him, though faint, the sound of gunfire clearly told him Lady was dealing with a group of Demons.

"Does the name 'Vergil', mean anything to you?" Dante asked, Seth's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned, Dante saw a look of hatred flash across his face before he turned.

"It rings a bell… Now, let's go, that flying rat with wings is going to give Lady trouble… And I think by the end of this we're have some questions answered." Seth said before he dropped off the ledge.

"Keep up, little brother!" Seth joked, Dante grinned and dropped into the city, little did both brothers know what they'd find.

 **(With Lady)**

Lady fired and gunned down the Demonic soldiers she was going to call 'Specters' due to their ability to phase their bodies for a moment when she shot at them.

Another 2 Specters advanced before a hail of bullets caused them to drop dead, Lady turned to see Dante and Seth, their guns smoked.

"I thought you were already done, Lady. You got hung up on these guys?" Seth joked before Lady fired her pistol over his shoulder and killed a wounded Specter.

"No, just leaving some for you." She said with a smirk, Seth looked at the flying Demon who was still surrounded a circle of the smaller demons.

"That flying rodent got a name, Lady? It doesn't seem to care much about hiding." Seth said, Lady looked at the demons surrounding it.

"I don't think it has to, those smaller demons seem like their shielding it…" Lady said, Seth raised _Damnation_ and fired twice.

Both bullets slammed into a barrier, Seth cursed.

"Of course, it wouldn't be easy, we wouldn't be here if it was…. Ok, how do we break that shield?" Seth asked, Lady turned to the other demons.

"We split up that group of Demons and we're break through to the big guy." Lady said.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know that Seth understanding that Dante is his half brother was a bit fast… He believes Dante is his half brother because of their father… I also want to point out that the DMC2 arc… Which is short, will be in a few chapters. Next chapter will be on Tuesday and will see Seth, Lady and Dante fighting their way to the demon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. The hailstorm

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Dante went to stab the Specter before it was shot in the head and fell to the ground, he turned to see Seth blow the smoke off _Damnation_.

"Got to be faster, little brother." Seth joked before another of the Bat Demons swooped down. Seth went to shoot it before Dante slashed it with _Rebellion_ , it slammed into a car and vanished, splitting in half as it did so.

"One for me." Dante said, Seth rolled his eyes before a series of small, but noticeable explosions cut him and Dante off.

These were coming from the other end of the pier, Seth looked at Dante.

"You think we should go over there?" Seth asked, Dante shrugged, Seth looked at the demons flying above the big one, he had taken to call _Beelzebub_ , after the Bat family.

"You think killing any of the flying rat's soldiers weakened him at all?" Seth asked, Dante once again shrugged.

"I doubt their doing anything other than taking over…." Dante said, Seth nodded then decided to ask another question.

"Want to get pizza after this?" Seth asked, he turned to Dante who was mulling over the question.

"I saw all those empty pizza boxes, little brother…." Seth said before Dante frowned for a second.

"It's going to be a LONG time before I get used to being called that." Dante said, Seth chuckled and turned to look at his half-brother.

"Don't worry, it's going to take me a LONGER time learning to call you that… C'mon, let's go help Lady before she pulls our heads off…" Seth said as more Specters spawned in front of them and raised their swords at, he and Dante.

"On second thought… I'll go help Lady…." Seth said before he activated his Devil Trigger and flew through the air towards the other side of the dock while Dante drew _Rebellion_ and tapped it on the ground mockingly.

 **(With Lady)**

Lady gunned down another 3 Specters before another slashed her to the ground from behind, she looked up as another 3 Specters with a red one with a scythe.

That was before Seth slammed into the leader of the group with _Vendetta_ and then he shot one of the Specters before the other screeched and rushed off. Seth transformed back to his regular form before he brushed off his coat and turned to look at Lady.

"So…. You kill the demon guarding the big guy?" Seth asked, Lady turned and pointed at a Demonic looking creature which had bent red arms, blue scales, clawed feet that had looked like they could rend steel were on its feet and hands... a dozen horns coming out of its head and a single eye where the beam from the shield was coming.

Seth had seen it on the other side of the peer where Dante had killed it with _Rebellion_ with Seth finished it off from a headshot with _Damnation_.

"You good?" Lady asked, Seth nodded and looked at the massive Demon and then looked back to Lady.

"I'm surprised that there's no big demons there backing him up… Grendel had Nidhogg… So, where's the backup for him…. Why would he take over the docks here for no reason?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, but I do know I haven't seen anything besides his buddies running around…. Nothing bigger then the bat demons and the Specters…" Lady said, Beelzebub rained down snow on the docks, flapping it's wings which sent hurricane like winds raining down and burying things in snow.

"Well, I think we got his attention by now!" Seth yelled as Beelzebub screeched while the bat like demons around it rained down on the docks.

"You and Dante take care of him, I'll deal with his friends!" Lady yelled over the raging winds, Seth turned to say something before he turned and nodded before he rushed forward and then he slid down the hill and rushed towards Beelzebub, he could see Dante was doing the same, firing _Ebony and Ivory_ as he did so.

Beelzebub screeched and lightning started to rain down, striking cars and exploding.

"Go." Lady said, more Specters dropped down and Seth turned to look at the new wave of demonic soldiers.

"I'm going to hold them off…" Lady stated, Seth turned and looked at her and then back towards the massive bat like demon.

"Don't die, I don't want to have lost my partner on the second job…" Seth stated, he smirked and then slid leapt onto a cargo container as Lady reloaded her handguns and opened fire at the Specters.

 **(With Seth and Dante)**

All of the Demonic soldiers were thrown into a rampaging fit, Seth leapt onto one of the pieces floating in the tornado as did Dante.

"You can back out at any time, little brother!" Seth said, Dante smirked.

"Not that easy, Seth. Jackpot!" Seth heard as both aimed their guns at the screaming Demon.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its short, I intend next chapter to be longer. I also want to point out Lady and Seth will be together soon. I also want to point out I might skip DMC 2 and say it was before DMC 1. Next chapter will be next Tuesday and will show Seth and Dante fighting Beelzebub. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. The escape

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

Lady looked up in time to see _Beelzebub_ crash into a warehouse, Seth crashed into a car which flipped and then exploded.

"Seth!" Lady yelled before Seth kicked the car off him and brushed off his coat.

"Damned Humans! Get off me!" Beelzebub screeched as Dante slashed at him with _Rebellion_ , Beelzebub countered this with gusts of wind and fire.

"Oh, we aren't done, bat brains!" Seth yelled as he rushed back and drew _Damnation_ , firing it as he rushed back in. Beelzebub flapped into the air and tossed a car at Seth with his beak.

"Dante, keep him from flapping around!" Seth yelled as he leapt off a car and then threw himself at the building in time to score a slash with _Vendetta_ on Beelzebub.

"Worthless mortals, you don't even have the power to wound me!" Beelzebub hissed out before he was peppered with gunfire from _Ebony_ and _Ivory_ and _Damnation_.

"You know how many demons have said that? You know how many of them have been taken down by me anyway?" Seth asked before he continued firing.

Beelzebub screeched before he was hit by a rocket to the back and crashed into the water.

Lady blew the smoke off Kalina Ann before the water exploded and the massive demon flew off.

"Hey, we aren't done here, you overgrown rat!" Seth yelled, firing at Beelzebub before the demon vanished into the distance. Seth cursed before he leaned over the edge of the ruined building at Lady.

"Does this come out of our pay?" Seth joked, Lady looked at Dante and then back to Seth as both brothers looked at each other.

"Let's just get back to Devil May Cry." Lady muttered, Seth looked at Dante, he didn't know if he or Dante was in trouble.

 **(30 minutes later)**

Lady leaned on Dante's desk, her head in her hands as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well… At least Beelzebub isn't going to be terrifying the docks anymore…" Seth said, cleaning _Damnation_ as Dante looked through a magazine, Trish said nothing.

"Well… I guess we're just going to have to find him again down the road." Lady said, Dante flipped through the magazine and grabbed a piece of pizza and Seth sighed.

"Anybody want to bring up the fact that bat brains got away while the rest of his army didn't?" Seth asked, Lady looked at him and he held up his hands before he looked at Dante.

"I also want to ask something, where are these guys coming from? I haven't seen demons in numbers like this in years. First Grendel and Nidhogg and then Beelzebub." Seth said, Lady blinked and turned to him.

"Yeah, I just noticed that, we've had small amounts of demons here and there, little jobs. I've never seen this many Demons since a few years ago." Lady said and looked at Dante. Dante knew what she was referring to. He never told Seth about that, not yet at least.

"Well, I think I know what happened." Lady heard from Trish, Seth cracked his neck and then turned to Trish.

"Well, if you have an idea, lets here it, this is pretty fun and it pays the bills, but I don't want to be doing this till I have grey hair." Seth said, Trish turned to Dante who nodded before she continued.

"Do either of you know about Mundus?" Trish asked, Seth shook his head while Lady turned to look at her.

"The Demon who fought Sparda before he was locked away?" Lady asked, Trish nodded and continued.

"We went to go and deal with him while you went to deal with Grendel. I have a hunch Mundus's attempt to escape weakened the bonds keeping the Demons of his armies in the underworld. They poured through, and they're continue to pour through for now until the bonds are able to strengthen and rebuild." Trish explained, Seth turned to look at Dante.

"So, we have to find a way to slam the door in their faces again? You know a way we can do that? We need a magic key or something?" Seth asked before Lady bonked him on the head again and sighed playfully at her partner.

"I'm never going to get used to you and him being related." Lady muttered, Dante shrugged before Seth looked at Dante.

"Don't worry, it's going to take us a while to get used to being related. We still have a lot of questions, both about where this little demon parade is coming from, and about our past." Seth said, Dante nodded.

"Well, we have to figure that out on our little trip… Tomorrow, I'm going to bed." Dante said before he walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm going to look around town for something to do." Seth muttered. He walked out the door.

Lady turned to Trish.

"We need to have a talk." Lady said as Trish grinned.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I am going to skip DMC2, keep a few elements from that game, and I also want to say Lady and Seth will be getting together soon. Next chapter will be next Wednesday or so and will show Seth and Lady talking and set up DMC 4. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Downtime

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(DMC Shop)**

Dante found Lady and Seth sitting at a table playing cards, Seth had put _Damnation_ and _Vendetta_ near the table, Lady had put _Kalina_ _Ann_ against the chair as Seth cursed.

"I'm not playing cards with you again, I'm glad we aren't betting." Seth muttered as he turned to Dante.

"She cheats at damn cards." Seth said, Lady rolled her eyes.

"Your brother sucks at cards." Lady said as Seth sighed and turned to fully look at Dante. Dante could see the bad luck at anything involving chance did run in the family.

"You find that flying rat yet? I really want a rematch after he buzzed off." Seth asked, Dante leaned on the chair.

"No… But we have gotten some work… And I thought I'd ask my 2-favorite people…" Dante said, Lady sighed and got up.

"Your only sweet talking me because you still owe me money. There was the time you blew up my bike, then you borrowed money to deal with that one demon." Lady said, Seth sighed and got up as well.

"Lady, let my poor little brother be, he already has to deal with paying for this shop and all that. You have more work for me, Dante? I'll make sure you get 25% back… Just as long as you remember your older brother is taking care of you." Seth joked, Dante rolled his eyes and turned to his desk.

"Well, the job is taking down a few groups of those little buddies that the big bad bat was leading. I'd go and do it… But I'm working on a big case coming up, going to ask for all of us to go." Dante said, Seth turned to Lady.

"This sounds like a one hunter show. You or me could handle this alone." Seth said, Lady grabbed _Kalina_ _Ann_.

"I'll do it, you both could use the time together. You both need to get used to being brothers." Lady said as Seth watched her leave.

"Half of that is also 'so I can get all the money'." Seth joked, Lady turned and waved and then she was out the door as Seth turned to Dante.

"She really is a wild girl, she cheats at cards, but she can hold her own." Seth said, Dante walked back to his desk as Seth grabbed _Damnation_ and walked over.

"Well, she hasn't changed much since I tangoed with her old man and our other little brother, Vergil." Dante said, Seth frowned at the mention of his younger half-brother's name.

"I feel like I've met Vergil before… Just not sure where." Seth said, Dante frowned, but it vanished as Seth sat down.

"Well, it's the past. I think next mission is going to answer some family questions dear old dad never answered for us though. I also think these demon parades aren't a coincidence." Dante said, Seth leaned back in the chair.

"Wow, took you all this time to figure that out, dear little brother?" Seth asked, Dante shook his head before Seth got serious.

"Your right though, you think Mundus planned on this like Trish said? I wouldn't doubt Mundus wasn't planning an invasion and somehow his army got through while he got the door slammed in his face?" Seth asked, Dante rubbed his chin.

"I don't know, it's a good guess, but we need to know for sure or there will be an entire army of demons marching into our dimension." Dante said, Seth sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I've dealt with a lot of demons over the year, but a full out war is something I doubt I could handle, brother." Seth said, Dante nodded and Seth got up.

"Well, I'm going to handle another of these jobs. I need to get some money and where's there's demonic soldiers, there's a bigger demon leading them." Seth said as he put the revolver on his waist and then he grabbed _Vendetta_ and grabbed it before he went to the door and turned back to Dante.

"Get me when this mission comes up, tell Lady I'd be out, I really don't want to deal with rockets being shot at me." Seth said before he closed the door behind him.

Dante chuckled and leaned back in his chair, smiling.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I also want to point out next chapter will be longer and will start DMC 4. The anime will show up soon, but Seth is going to get his own Devil Arms. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Trish explaining the mission to the group. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Gearing up

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(DMC Shop)**

Seth turned to see Trish walk into the shop and then stood up from his chair.

"So, you get that mission you said was going to be super tough and all that?" Seth asked, Trish walked to the desk where Dante was reading a magazine.

"He's listening, Trish… You were gone for 4 hours; it wasn't like we had work to do since then. Whoever behind this little Demonic get together has been keeping a low profile…" Seth muttered, Trish began to speak on the job/mission while Lady walked in from a side room.

"There's a cult worshipping Sparda, I've been seeing signs a lot of demons from your last few jobs gathering there." Trish said, Seth looked at Dante. He was still remembering things slowly; he knew who his father was though.

"There's a cult worshiping our father? I thought Humans hated Demons." Seth said, Lady cleared her throat.

"Sparda fought back the hordes of Demons led by Mundus, it's not impossible that there's a group worshiping him." Lady stated; Seth turned to Dante.

"Well, if its demons and dear old dad, something big is coming up. You find anything out besides a demon cult and dad being involved?" Seth asked, Trish nodded.

"It looks like they are opening portals or something that's letting a lot more Demons in, I haven't been able to learn much more then that…" Seth heard before he sighed and he turned to Lady.

"Well, it seems we've got our hands full… How are we going to learn how to handle the others when we don't even know all the facts? I'm all for a good fight, but if we head in there and run into an entire army, I'm not liking our chances." Seth said, Trish smirked and turned to Dante.

"I'm going to go undercover and learn more… But I have one last piece of information, that the leader of their little club is going to be there today, probably for some kind of Sermon." Trish said, Seth turned to Dante.

"There is no way it's that easy, I don't care what we're facing, there's no way their boss is that vulnerable…. Plus, even if he is, there's no way killing him is going to end this." Seth said, Dante finally stood up from the desk.

"Why don't you let me worry about that? You and Lady can deal with those doors and lock them up." Dante suggested, Seth nodded and turned to Lady.

"Yeah, I'm not as experienced as Dante, he's better suited for this… But we also need to figure out how we're going to get into their little castle. An army of Demons is one thing, but dealing with Human cultists who worship dad? That's a bit more then I think I can handle." Seth said, Trish nodded and leaned on the desk.

"I'm going to be dealing with that… I'd suggest you and her drive up there. We'd have better odds if we are already in their armor." Trish said, Seth turned to Lady and nodded.

"Ok, let's rock and roll. I'll see you up in… Where are me and Lady heading?" Seth asked as Trish slid a photo towards Lady who caught it.

"On the photo, I think your find some answers on your past." Trish stated, Seth nodded and began to walk out of the store with Lady as Dante cleared his throat.

"Hey, big brother." Dante said, Seth turned to look at him as Dante walked into the back room and came out with a gun and a pair of swords with skulls on them.

"Is that Agni and Rudra?" Lady asked, Dante smirked and tossed the weapons to Seth who caught the rifle as the swords landed in the floor.

"Careful, they have a big mouth." Dante joked; Lady rolled her eyes as Seth rested the rifle on his shoulder.

"Not as big as yours." Lady muttered and as Seth touched the swords, they vanished in a sphere of light.

"What the-…" Seth muttered before he shrugged and turned to Lady.

"Let's go, we have a demon army to take down and a cult to say hi to." Seth said, Lady nodded and both were out the door.

Seth watched Lady climb on her motorcycle and then he climbed on behind her.

"You know this is the first major mission we're going on." Seth said, Lady turned around as they roared down the road.

"Second, I went on one a few years ago… Plus Grendel doesn't count?" Lady asked, Seth chuckled.

"The guy it took 5 minutes for me to take down? Seriously? No, this is the first mission I've gone on as a team." Seth said, Lady nodded and sped up, Seth growled and clung to Lady's back who smirked.

"Did that on purpose." Seth said, Lady smirked.

"Maybe, hang on." Lady joked as Seth chuckled. The duo roared down the road even faster.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to point out Seth and Lady will be getting together during DMC 4 and then DMC 5 will happen soon after. Next chapter will be next Tuesday and will show Seth and Lady getting to Fortuna and then talking to Dante. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**


	12. Into the forest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(Fortuna)**

Lady stopped her motorcycle on a dirt path as Seth and her climbed off.

"Well, this is the place." Lady said as Seth twirled _Damnation_ on his hand as he and her started walking into the forest.

"You know we're walking into the midst of a Demonic army." Seth stated, Lady nodded and smirked.

"Why, you scared?" She teased as Seth chuckled in amusement while resting a hand on _Vendetta_. He cracked his neck and looked around.

"Me? I think you forgot what we dealt with a week ago and who I'm related to." Seth stated, he continued walking and he quickly fired _Damnation_.

A hooded Demon that had a massive scythe on its hand fell to the ground and didn't get up.

Then more of them began swarming Seth and Lady as they formed a circle around the duo.

"Well, seems like they formed quite a greeting party, huh?" Seth asked, Lady grabbed _Kalina Ann_ and faced her side of the horde. Seth drew _Vendetta_ and faced his half of the horde, he chuckled and watched over a dozen demons lunge at him, scythes ready to cut his head off.

He parried all of the scythes, sparks flying into the air as Seth batted them away with the flat of the blade, sending them flying into the air. Lady fired a rocket into the middle of the horde, they went flying as another swung at her head.

Lady flipped away and then she parried another swing at her head as Seth flipped one of the demons to the head and shot him in the head, he turned and shot 2 more which charged him.

He few one of them manage to slash him on the cheek and another knocked him off his feet. Seth twisted as he flew through the air and shooting 2 more of the Scarecrow like Demons.

"Seth!" Lady yelled as she fired a barrage of mini-missiles which sent the Scarecrow like demons flying into the air.

Seth slid back and chuckled in amusement and then he looked around at the smoke.

"I'm good, just caught me off guard… Seems these are some of those demonic soldiers Trish heard from around here." Seth stated, Lady nodded and helped Seth up. He looked at the castle in the distance and looked into the forest and then he sighed.

"We should be heading deeper into the forest. We're find whatever we're looking for there." Seth stated; Lady cocked his head at him.

"How do you know?" Lady asked, Seth turned to look at her and leaned on _Vendetta_.

"I don't know, I just have a hunch… Maybe I can sense something, I can't say for sure." Seth put in as Lady nodded and followed Seth further into the forest.

Both continued walking, Seth absentmindedly twirled _Damnation_ on his finger and looked at her as they walked into the forest.

"You think Dante is ok? I don't like this quiet, there's nothing but wind whipping through this forest." Seth asked, he wasn't scared, but the quiet like this wasn't what he was used to.

"I know he's fine, he's dealt with stuff like this all the time… I met him during one of his first missions." Lady stated, he turned to look at her.

"You hunted demons when you were a kid? I guess we weren't too far apart." Seth said, Lady frowned, she hadn't told him what happened to her father. She knew what happened to his father and the fact that he was dead, half the world knew Sparda was dead.

"Yeah, I guess we are… We should move faster, we're falling behind." Lady put in, Seth nodded and both continued rushing into the forest. He felt more Scarecrows preparing to leapt down to ambush him and Lady. Another 2-dozen leapt down and rushed him.

"They don't give up, do they?" Lady asked as she drew her pistols from her belt and began firing as did Seth. 4 Scarecrows fell dead to the ground and the rest of the horde continued pushing him and Lady into the forest. Seth broke off a branch and tossed it through the head of a charging Scarecrow.

Another Scarecrow leapt at them and Lady put it down with a single shot to the head before Seth was slammed into a tree by 3 Scarecrows. Lady wanted to help him, but she was being driven back by the number of Scarecrows. Seth kicked one of the scythes out of his chest and then slashed the head off the Scarecrow in question and then climbed up the tree.

"Lady, you good?" Seth asked as he fired into the horde of Scarecrows and then leapt into the crowd, slashing one in half and then he turned and parried a scythe.

He was saved when Lady managed to fire another rocket and tore the rest apart with a rocket.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Seth and Lady will be getting together when DMC 4 is done and DMC5 will be coming up right after that. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or the Sunday after that and will show Seth and Lady traveling deeper into the forest. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Garden of Evil

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(Fortuna)**

Seth stepped into another clearing, blowing the smoke off _Damnation_.

"I think that's the last of them." Lady stated, Seth put _Damnation_ into his holster and then turned to look at her.

"I doubt it, they have been coming out of the woodworks… I think you should stay here while I check up ahead." Seth said, he knew Lady would react and he sighed.

"I'm not saying that because I think you can't handle it. I just… I feel something big up ahead… I want to handle it… I think you can easily handle the welcome wagon." Seth said as Lady nodded.

"You better hurry back, I'll hold the line here." Lady said, Seth nodded and he rushed forward as Lady heard growls behind her.

She grinned and drew her pistols before aiming into the forest as Seth vanished into the thicket of trees. Seth rushed deeper into the forest; he could see a clearing.

"Well, this doesn't look like a trap… Definitely doesn't." Seth joked as he slid into the clearing. He looked around before he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm…" Seth said as he drew _Damnation_ and fired twice, the bullets hit a pair of branches as the figure, which looked like a massive green dragon with frills and part of the forest.

The bullets hit a pair of branches which slammed into the dragon, sending it spiraling into the trees. Seth watched seeds rush at him, Seth spun _Vendetta_ as he drew the sword, sending one seed drilling into the ground.

He batted another into the final one, sending it slamming into the dragon as it split open and a demon with the appearance of a mermaid with red plumes on her head popped out.

"What the hell?!" The demon yelled as Seth leaned on _Vendetta_ and looked at the demon.

"I knew I saw a weed… Huh, maybe I should open a lawn care company after this." Seth joked, he winced at the joke, but he didn't have the same amount of humor that he heard Dante had… Least not at the moment.

"Who the hell are you!?" The demon yelled as Seth leaned on his sword again.

"Seth, son of Sparda, badass demon hunter… And right now, I'm on a job…" Seth said, he had already fought demons bigger than this one, and he knew she was probably all talk if they fought.

"A Son of Sparda? I knew I sensed 3 of you with the blood of the Legendary Knight Sparda!" The demon yelled as Seth blinked in shock.

"Wait, did you just say, three?" Seth said before the demon slapped him with his tail and sent him skidding back, he flipped and then landed on his feet.

"Well… That answers my question." Seth said as he drew _Damnation_ while the massive demon rose up to its full height.

He smirked and fired as the massive demon withdrew into the dragon like form and rushed at him. She whipped her tail at him and Seth grinned and flipped _Vendetta_ into the air before he caught it.

He blocked the tail swing which pushed him back as she reared back her tail, Seth swung around it and stabbed her tail. He heard the demon screech as she rose up.

She flew around the area and before rearing back to charge, Seth grinned and rushed forward. He already knew the demon wouldn't be able to alter its course. He jumped, aiming for the trees while the demon barreled through the air.

He kicked off a tree and ran on the side of the demon, dragging _Vendetta_ up the side of the demon as he ran up its back.

He flipped and landed on a branch while the massive demon rolled, slamming into the ground.

"You know, I might love fighting… But I doubt you do… You started this fight, though. You can give up any time you want." Seth said, leaning on the branch he was on.

"Brat, my children will be in charge of this forest…. The hell gates were open… This world will be claimed sooner or later." Seth heard from the demon, he blinked in amusement and then confusion.

"Hell Gate, huh? I'm glad you could help…. Now then… Time for some trimming down." Seth said as he flipped off the branch and landed in the clearing. He brushed off his coat.

"I'm waiting, c'mon, I'm starting to feel like you're not paying attention." Seth said and drew his revolver. He had more things to look for now, and he'd be looking at the castle he and Lady had passed. He had heard nothing from Dante or Trish for a bit.

"Geez, I know my jokes aren't as good as my little brother's…" Seth muttered as he prepared to continue and finish his fight with the massive demon.

He smirked in amusement and lunged forward, eager for a fight.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I want to point out DMC4 will not be short, but it will be different from the show. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Seth finishing his fight with Echidna. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. The past scars

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(Fortuna)**

The sounds of battle continued raging as Seth continued firing at the massive demon with _Damnation_ while avoiding slaps of her tail and then parrying whips of her 'hair' and knocking her seeds at her.

"Geez, don't you have any new tricks? Your getting old fast!" Seth said as he decided to finally to end the fight. He had spent enough time playing around with the Demon.

"You're perish before I'm done for you, Son of Sparda!" The massive demon, which he learned was named Echidna while he was dodging her seed bursts.

"I think I'll pass, but thanks…" Seth said with a smirk as he focused his energy into his body before he activated his Devil Trigger.

"I think it's time to decide a winner…" Seth said as he rushed at Echidna who pulled herself back into her dragon body and charged at him. Seth chuckled and continued running.

He unfurled his wings at the last second and then flew up and running a long cut up her back, causing her to slam into a tree which collapsed and crushed her. Seth landed and dusted off his coat as Echidna screeched and screamed in enragement.

"You arrogant, little…!" She screamed before Seth drew _Damnation_ and executed her with a shot to the face, she exploded into dust.

"I think the place looks better without a giant weed around." Seth joked, he seriously needed to work on his jokes.

"I wonder where Lady went…. And Dante, neither of us has a phone or anything…" Seth muttered before he noticed something, it was demonic energy coming from a stone.

"I wonder what little surprise is here…" Seth said as he walked to the stone where a ball of energy rested. Seth reached out for the energy as it floated towards him, he blinked in surprise as the ball vanished into him. He was forced to close his eyes before opening them.

He had sliver gauntlets on with matching greaves which pulsed with red energy, he had a mask over his mouth and a backpack like piece of metal on his back.

"Oh, this is one hell of a toy!" Seth said as he noticed the rock was glowing and reached out an arm towards it.

"I'm guessing this is that 'Hell Ga-…'" Seth started to say before his fingers brushed the stone, he screamed and collapsed to his knees.

Memories flooded into his head, they were brief, but intense. He moaned as he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to them, a drill popped out of his right wrist as he readied a punch.

Lady stopped as Seth blinked and focused his energy into summoning _Vendetta_ as he had seen Dante do with _Rebellion_.

"Seth, you were screaming for a minute. I ran up here to see if your good." Lady said, Seth rubbed his forehead and then turned and looked at her as his sword appeared on his back again.

"I'm good, I just…. Remembered something, I… Dante is my brother, I… Other parts of my brain are fuzzy…." Seth muttered before he turned and looked at the gate.

"I think we should leave this gate alone." Seth stated before Lady's eyes widened.

"You want to do that… Why?" She asked, Seth turned to look at her and sighed.

"I want to break this damn rock into a thousand pieces… But I think it's gone dormant, that little armor prize I got for smacking down that overgrown weed was powering it. I want to keep it around in case we need it, a gate to hell? We might need it one day… We tear it down and we're lose a door we might need one day… Plus like I said, I think I shut it down when I absorbed that weapon into my body." Seth explained, he was more alert now, Lady saw his eyes narrow and widen like someone who had just marched through an inferno.

"I'm going to find Dante; I'll meet you at that Castle we found. I think that's where we have to go next. I have some questions for my little half-brother…" Seth said before he activated his Devil Trigger and flew off into the sky before rushing through the air towards Fortuna.

"I wonder why Dante can't afford anything if he can fly like that…" Lady muttered before she cracked her back and started her trek towards the castle to find out more on the order. She wondered where Trish was, she had seen a sword from the shop vanish and he suspected Trish had taken it.

 **(3 years ago)**

Seth swung the sword at the man in blue, his name was burned into Seth's mind. He was blocked and knocked back with a swipe that almost knocked _Vendetta_ from his hand.

"I've hunted you down for 5 years and now I get to see my younger brother is nothing but a monster like all the damn Demons I've hunted down like animals!" Seth growled as he blocked the stab at his face.

"I guess even someone half related to me would turn out like this… You have so much strength and yet you hold back… Just like him when we fought." The figure said… Seth flipped back.

"I'm going to make sure that I finish the job he started then!" Seth growled out as he focused his energy into himself and activated his Devil Trigger and flew at the figure.

Vergil smirked and drew _Yamato_ fully.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I promise next chapter will be longer. Seth did get some of his memories back, but I'll explain why soon. I also want to point out that Seth is stronger than Dante, but Dante has more experience in combat. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Seth and Dante talking before planning their next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf!**


	15. Brother to Brother

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(Fortuna, streets)**

Dante was about to kill the Scarecrow before the wall exploded and Seth crashed down, in Devil Trigger form.

"You couldn't have used the door?" Dante joked, Seth looked at him and turned back to his regular form.

"We need to talk… Your entirely my younger half-brother. My brain is all torn up." Seth said, Dante said nothing and Seth crossed his arms.

"I… I saw things when I was rushing over, dad was here…. And then there was Vergil." Seth said and Dante's eyes widened.

Seth noticed this and then he turned to look down the street, he sighed.

"I have to find those other hell gates, there the only thing giving me back my memories it seems. I have to know what my past was…" Seth said, he knew he was rambling. He was so confused at the moment.

"You know who Vergil is, Seth?" Dante asked, Seth glared at him, he knew. He knew a few things about him, and he knew the city had some connection to his family.

"We have a history, little brother. I'm going back to Lady; we're not done talking though." Seth said before he prepared to vanish into the city.

"I ran into someone; they have a devil arm." Dante stated, Seth turned to look at him and frowned.

"You riled everyone up, I'm guessing? I saw the panic when I flew in." Seth asked, Dante shrugged.

"I… Do I even want to ask, little brother? Lady kept telling me you always cause trouble… Not that I'm in any condition to act high and mighty." Seth stated, muttering the rest under his breath.

"I shot a preacher talking about demons and dear old dad… His buddies attacked me and I found out their all demons the second I started knocking them around." Dante explained, Seth crossed his arms and pinched his nose while rubbing his temples.

"You decided to rip apart a church while we're investigating this city? I really don't think I should be surprised, ok, what about the kid with the demonic arm?" Seth asked, Dante waved an arm at the sky.

"He took off after me…. I'm guessing he's heading into the forest for now. He's a bit of a hothead." Dante joked, Seth smirked and chuckled.

"I think we both need to watch our mouths on the hothead part… I'll find the kid, I haven't seen Trish, what are you going to do at the moment?" Seth asked, he was going to look for more hell gates, which meant probably massive demons like Echidna.

"I'm going to keep an eye on the kid with the arm, then I'm going to find Trish, she took the _Sparda_." Dante stated, Seth crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a sword from dad, I got it on Mallet Island… You had to be there." Dante said, Seth nodded and then he transformed into his DT form.

"You find Trish, I'll deal with the kid and the portals. I think you might also want to keep an eye on that church group then, anyone who knows dad we have to keep an eye on." Seth stated and flew off.

 **(With Lady)**

Lady reclined on a tree as she looked up to see Seth fly overhead before he landed on another tree and turned to look at her.

"I was beginning to think you'd never get back." Lady said, climbing to her feet and Seth leapt down to the ground and looked at the castle.

"Me and my little brother had a chat, he kind of dropped a bomb in town and now half the town wants his head." Seth stated before he looked into the town.

"We should go, there's some sort of Demonic Energy coming from the castle… I think I know where all these demons might be coming from." Seth stated before he crossed his arms and then he looked at the castle.

"You ok? You sound annoyed." Lady asked, Seth turned to her with crimson eyes that looked filled with fire.

"I just remembered something that's really ticking me off. I want to find out the rest and yet I don't… I don't have a lot of good memories from the past…" Seth said before he walked down the hill.

Lady watched him go and then he brushed off his coat before he turned to look at her.

"You coming?" Seth asked, Lady nodded while Seth turned and walked away.

Lady only knew one other person besides Dante in the Sparda family besides Dante and now Seth.

Vergil, Lady heard Seth mutter the name before he flew off, she knew there was some bad history between Dante and Vergil.

She didn't know of the history between Seth and Vergil… But she would.

Seth also didn't know how much the relationship between him and Lady would change in a few hours.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I have to point out Seth and Vergil have bad history and your find out that and the past between Seth's mother and Sparda. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or Friday and will show Seth and Lady hunting in the castle and then finding out about the Order of the Sword. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. A third party

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Demonic Decedents. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own DMC, Hideki Kamiya, Capcom and a few others do.**

 **(Fortuna, Castle)**

Lady looked at Seth who looked at her and continued walking, casually resting his hand on _Damnation_.

"You got goosebumps?" Seth jokingly asked, noting her lack of response. Seth frowned and looked at _Gilgamesh_.

"I seriously don't know what kind of toy this is… Hmm." Seth muttered, Lady stopped and Seth turned to look at his partner.

"Your seriously not even going to bring it up?" Lady asked, Seth brushed off his arms and continued walking already knowing there was another demon in the castle. Lady rushed in front of him and Seth sighed.

"You know what I mean, the memories…. The things you saw." Lady stated; Seth crossed his arms.

"Because the reception upstairs is a bit fuzzy at the moment?" Seth jokingly asked, Lady put her hadn't on her hips.

"I've been trying to remember things… I don't know everything, I have to deal with the next demon or get to the hell gate, I haven't gotten much thought on how it works…" Seth started, Lady finished it with a sigh.

"You believe that if Dante gets there, he'll kill the Demon, smash up the Hell Gate and then we go home and relax with our paycheck." Seth said, he turned to Lady and crossed his arms.

"I'm THIS close to slugging you." Lady said with a sigh while Seth walked down the corridor with her following him.

"You're the one working with me, you told me Dante does nothing but joke…" Seth said while he turned to her.

" I think that if Dante is without a doubt my brother like these memory flashes are showing me? You're know humor runs in the family." Seth said before he continued down the hallway, Lady sighed and followed, holding her head in her hand.

"Spardas…" She muttered before she followed him into the castle, she had no idea how much this would change her and Seth's partnership.

"You think these gates are going to restore your memories?" Lady asked, she turned and shot a Scarecrow before having to shoot it 3 more times, Seth only turned slightly to look over his shoulder at the dying demon.

"I got a lot of memories back from the last gate, I think with time, I'd get them all back… But if I get to the other gates? I could get them all back now and find out what the hell happened before I showed up at Dante's shop." Seth said while he walked down the corridor with Lady following.

"You know this city worships Sparda, right? I read up on it before we went down here." Lady stated, Seth hummed and then dropped into another room. He turned to her in surprise.

"Well I guess that explains all the shrines and all that… I guess this adventure just got a lot more personal then…" Seth said while he continued walking, he heard a noise and then the sound of gunfire.

Seth looked at Lady who hadn't moved a muscle and Seth knew that it wasn't Dante who was shooting around the castle.

"Who the hell else is here fighting demons? I thought we and Dante were the only ones fighting since Trish is busy." Seth stated while he looked up at the ceiling where he heard the sound of bullets hitting the ground.

"Someone else is here?" Lady asked, Seth turned to Lady and sighed.

"I'll find whoever it is, you get to the next gate." Seth said, Lady gave him a hard look before sighing and gave him a nod, knowing Seth would head off to get after the other shooter anyway.

"You better come back." Lady said, Seth nodded and dashed off right before more Scarecrows leapt into the room.

"They choose the moment he leaves to fight…. Smart… Damn it." Lady said as she raised her pistol and fired.

 **(With Seth)**

Seth rushed through the castle like a bat out of hell, he was fast enough to outrace an Olympic runner, a perk of being half demonic, he rushed through the castle, wind blowing behind him.

"She's going to kill me when I get back to her." Seth said while he rushed through the castle, he didn't even know which chamber Lady was in, but he knew he'd find Lady sooner or later after he wrapped this up.

He rushed out a door and leapt up to a window before he leapt onto the walkway which connected to the chamber.

"I wonder who the hell this is, walking around and causing all this chaos. I don't have time for this at the moment." Seth said while he drew _Vendetta_ and rested his hand on _Damnation_.

"Hmm…" Seth said, resting his hands on his weapons while he walked through the door and looked around.

He felt a bullet slam into his chest and growled in pain. He rolled and fired a shot in return, using the momentum to turn and fire a shot in return.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be different. I want to point out the updates will be slow. Next chapter will be in 2 or so weeks on Saturday or so and will show Seth fighting and Meeting Nero. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
